NEEDLESS effect
by ssj13 wargraymon
Summary: a needless X mass effect crossover the descendant of Adam blade joins and shows up Shepard in a mass misadventures to save the galaxy and get laid.


i don't own mass effect or needless. they belong to their respective owners.

time line

2048 CE: WWIII ends with Tokyo and many other cites being struck with a new type of bomb.

2058 CE: the needless begin to appear.

2098 CE: events of the NEEDLESS anime happens.

2099 CE: Day blade daughter of Adam blade and eve is born.

2128 CE: in fear of the NEEDLESS the countries of earth bomb the black spot. survivors.

2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2149 CE

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations onEarth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

2150 CE

Miranda Lawson is born.The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2151 CE

To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station atArcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

2154 CE

April 11: Shepard is born.There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

2155 CE

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

2156 CE

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.Kai Leng is born.

2157 CE

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.Jacob Taylor is born.David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE)

2157 CE: The First Contact War

Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: theturians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.**The events of Mass Effect: Revelation begin.** Admiral Jon Grissomtravels to Arcturus Station to congratulate graduates of the Systems Alliance's N7 training program and meets David Anderson. Grissom announces that an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi.The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians.**The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur.** While aiding the human resistance effort on turian-occupied Shanxi, mercenary Jack Harper becomes embroiled in a plot by turian general Desolas Arterius to use an ancient alien artifact, the Arca Monolith, to convert the turian race into an army of invincible "meta-turians". Harper convinces Desolas' brother Saren of the dangers of the Monolith, which is "devolving" the turians into mindless beings under the Monolith's control. To protect his people, Saren orders the destruction of the building holding the Monolith, Temple Palaven, with Desolas and the meta-turians inside. Later, having realized that humanity and the galaxy face dark times ahead, Harper founds the human-survivalist organization Cerberus, publishes its manifesto, and assumes the identity of the Illusive Man.An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

2158 CE

Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.April 14: Ashley Williams is born.

2159 CE

Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres.The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

2160 CE

The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training(BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.The biotic drug red sand is first used.The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge.Kasumi Goto is born.

2161 CE

Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications.Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born.Jack is born.

2162 CE

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil.

2163 CE

The Alliance secretly begins illegal AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt.Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst.The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans.A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential.The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system.  
Adam blade great grand son of Adam blad and eve is born in iron mountain.

2164 CE

Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel.

2165 CE

Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.**The events of Mass Effect: Revelation continue.** After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting illegal AI research to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his batariansupporter, Edan Had'dah. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased.Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.  
hate against NEEDLESS spreads to other species.

2166 CE

Commander Vyrnnus, a turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of human biotics at BAaT.

2167 CE

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans. Kaidan Alenko is among the first to receive the new implants.The magazine Fornax is launched.

2168 CE

Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later.Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests.

2170 CE

The human colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured.Another human colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven bioticchildren are born, including Gillian Grayson.Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced.

2171 CE

In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batariansclose their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state.Shepard is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with L3 implants.Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals.

2172 CE

April 11: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military.November 14: Kai Leng enlists in the Alliance military.On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance.

2173 CE

A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various human universities seek to perform excavation, but Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this. An ongoing debate over the issue ensues.Terra Firma is involved in a Nashan Stellar Dynamics kickbacks scandal, forcing Inez Simmons, the current party leader, to resign. Charles Saracino becomes the new party leader after his opponent, Claude Menneau, is assassinated by Cerberus operatives while en route to Shanxi. Publicly, Menneau's disappearance is never explained.Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military.

2174 CE

Ashley Williams enlists in the Alliance military.

2175 CE

On a survey mission to 2175 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed.Cerberus covertly contacts Michael Moser Lang, a political dissident on Earth, and provides him with funding to purchase weapons. Cerberus continues to monitor him after contact ends. One year later, Lang assassinates United North American States president Enrique Aguilar and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. The resulting political shuffle benefits Cerberus' shell companies and plans for the Systems Alliance Parliament.

2176 CE

Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams.The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotictraining program, the Ascension Project.The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the human and batariancolony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipsemercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.James Vega enlists in the Alliance military.Kai Leng is awarded the N7 designation by the Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree murder.Miners at the T-GES Mineral Works facility on Mahavid uncover a Leviathan artifact. The miners are enthralled by the Leviathans for the next ten years and are used to carry out numerous experiments.

2177 CE

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines is wiped out by thresher maws.

2178 CE

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed.The Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhurcommences.

2182 CE

Admiral Kahoku of the Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities.Adam blade moves to Eden prime.

2183 CE

Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.**The events of Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best occur.** Jeff "Joker" Moreau is assigned as the pilot of the SSV Normandy.**Adams fragment. positive feed back zero.********learened fragments: **Agni Schiwatasfourth waveDoppelgangerFragranceGravitationflameKandata StringMagnetic WorldPowerPsychokinesisSpeed 


End file.
